The Hurts
by Yukimura Mei
Summary: Shinichi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia hanya menganggap Shiho sebagai teman baik. Tidak lebih. Di sisi lain, Shiho berharap sebaliknya. Di masa lalu, tak diduga, ternyata secara tidak langsung Ran yang menjadi penyebab kerenggangan hubungan Shinichi dan Shiho sekarang.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :**

Hai readers! Aku kembali lagi dengan fict dari Detective Conan / Case Closed karya Aoyama Gosho. Silahkan membaca dan berikan review!

**Pairing :**

Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo x Ran Mouri

**Warning :**

Di cerita ini, Shinichi dan Ran tidak saling mengenal. Juga tidak ada ingatan tentang tubuh Shinichi dan Shiho yang menyusut menjadi anak SD.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Person**

Halaman sekolah pagi itu dipenuhi dengan murid-murid yang berbaris menghadap ke arah satu titik, tiang bendera. Ya, saat itu sedang dilaksanakan upacara di SMA Teitan. Upacara kali itu berjalan cukup khidmad. Semua murid berdiri rapi dengan setelan seragam hari Senin mereka. Murid laki-laki berbaris di bagian depan, sedangkan untuk siswi mengikuti di belakangnya. Di barisan paling ujung, dimana kelas XI berbaris, Ran terlihat gusar dan pucat. Wajah putihnya kini berubah seperti warna mayat, pucat pasi. Keringat dingin terus mengucur dari dahinya. Sesekali diusapnya keringat itu menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Ran, kamu sakit?" Tanya Sonoko yang berbaris di samping kiri Ran. Gadis itu menengok sekilas.

"Enggak." Jawabnya singkat, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke depan. Sonoko mengenal Ran cukup lama, jadi Ia tahu kapan gadis itu berkata jujur, dan kapan berbohong. Sonoko mengedarkan pandangannya ke belakang barisan, mencari petugas kesehatan yang bertugas hari itu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada seorang siswa yang memakai rompi petugas kesehatan. Siswa itu berdiri di bawah pohon dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sonoko mengenalnya, siswa itu bernama Shinichi Kudo, kelasnya tepat berada di sebelah kelas mereka.

"Sstt.. Kudo!" Panggil Sonoko dengan suara berbisik. Namun Shinichi tetap menatap lurus ke arah mimbar upacara. Sonoko terus mengulangi panggilannya tanpa harus menarik perhatian siswa lainnya. Akhirnya dengan sedikit usaha Sonoko dari berbisik sampai melambaikan tangan, Shinichi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sini!" Sonoko member isyarat agar Shinichi datang mendekat.

"Aku?" Balas pria itu dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sonoko mengangguk pasti. Pria itu segera berjalan menuju barisan kelas Sonoko dan Ran berada. Begitu berdiri di samping Sonoko, Shinichi berbisik pelan. "Kenapa? Mau pingsan?"

"Bukan aku, tapi temen di sampingku," Sonoko melirik sekilas Ran, gadis itu kini menundukkan kepalanya. Keringat di wajahnya semakin banyak dan bibirnya semakin pucat. "Kau siap-siap di sini aja. Mungkin bentar lagi dia pingsan," Sonoko kembali berbisik. Shinichi hanya mengangguk mengerti, dia memposisikan diri tak jauh di belakang Ran.

_Sial.. __aku__ nggak kuat lagi. Lama banget upacaranya.. _

Ran mengusap keringat yang jatuh di pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Pandangannya semakin tidak fokus, kakinya gemetar, tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lebih lama. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian tubuhnya limbung ke belakang. Dengan sigap Shinichi menangkap tubuh Ran dan membawanya ke UKS.

"PMR bantuin!" Teriak Shinichi begitu sampai di UKS. Ditidurkannya Ran di salah satu tempat tidur UKS. Dengan sigap Shinichi melepas sepatu gadis itu, mengendurkan dasi, dan ikat pinggang Ran. Seorang petugas UKS datang menghampiri dengan membawa segelas teh hangat di tangan kiri dan botol minyak kayu putih di tangan kanannya.

"Biar aku yang urus," Shiho, petugas PMR tadi berusaha membangunkan Ran.

"Oke, thanks," Pria itu berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan UKS. Begitu kakinya melangkah kembali ke lapangan, beberapa teman PMR nya datang menghampiri dengan wajah antusias.

"Tadi siapa yang kamu bawa ke UKS, Kudo?"

"Tadi? Nggak tau, nggak kenal," Shinichi cuek dan terus berjalan meninggalkan temannya.

"Eh bentar, jangan kabur begitu aja dong! Masa' nggak kenal dia?" Heiji merangkul Shinichi dari belakang. Pria itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Heiji.

"Najis pegang-pegang! Aku nggak homo," Shinichi menyingkirkan tangan Heiji dari pundaknya. Seketika itu juga Heiji tertawa. "Sstt.. lagi upacara bego!" Shinichi menutup mulut Heiji menggunakan daun kering yang didapatnya. Beberapa orang yang berbaris tak jauh dari mereka menatap keduanya ingin tahu.

"Sori.. dia kumat," Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya dan sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf. "Baka!" Shinichi menoyor kepala teman kelasnya itu. Heiji hanya memasang senyum tak berdosa.

"Kau juga, sejak kapan aku doyan pria sepertimu, Kudo!" Heiji balas menoyor kepala Shinichi. "Bener kamu nggak tahu cewek tadi siapa?" Heiji kembali menanyakan hal yang sama. Shinichi menggeleng pasti. Pria itu memang cukup cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Hanya segelintir orang-orang yang dia kenal, namun hampir seluruh sekolah ini mengenal sosok Shinichi. Tak lain karena sikapnya yang cuek, terutama kepada lawan jenis, dan juga karena prestasi di bidang olahraga sepak bola dan pelajaran umum. SMA Teitan berhasil menyabet piala kejuaraan provinsi karena bantuan Shinichi yang saat itu menjadi kapten tim.

"Wah cupu! Masa nggak kenal sama tuh cewek?" Heiji merendahkan nada suaranya agar tidak ada yang mendengar selain Shinichi.

"Kagak, aku udah bilang tiga kali,"

"Oh.. yaudah. Untung kagak kenal. Buruan tugas lagi sono! Malah ngajakin ngobrol," Heiji mendorong bahu Shinichi agar menjauh. Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap heran ke arah temannya itu.

"Gila beneran," Ucap pria itu. Heiji hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berjalan kembali menuju UKS.

* * *

**-Ran POV-**

Langit-langit plafond warna putih, dinding putih, tirai putih, dan bau obat-obatan. Tidak salah lagi, aku berada di ruang kesehatan. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa pindah ke tempat ini? Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah upacara pagi tadi. Apa aku pingsan?

"Udah bangun?" Seorang siswa yang memakai rompi petugas kesehatan datang menghampiri. Aku tidak mengenal siswa ini. Tapi sepertinya dia satu angkatan denganku.

"Ini UKS?" Kutegakkan punggungku dan bersandar pada bantal.

"Iya. Kamu tadi pingsan." Siswa itu mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidurku.

"Pingsan?"

"Nggak inget ya?" Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Aku Shinichi Kudo, XI-2," Shinichi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh.. anak sebelah?" Gumamku menatap tangan Shinichi yang masih terulur.

"Kau mengenaliku?"

"Enggak," Jawabku cepat.

"Yaudah kenalan dulu," Shinichi mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi.

"Ran Mouri, XI-1," Kusambut uluran tangan itu. "Tadi siapa yang bawa aku ke sini?"

"Aku," Jawab siswa itu. Aku masih diam menunggu kelanjutan jawabanya, namun dia diam.

"Terus?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Yaudah, apanya yang terus?" Shinichi berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku sendirian yang bawa kamu ke sini tadi," Kalimat terakhirnya membuatku diam terpaku. Hanya dia? Tadi aku dibawa seorang diri ke tempat ini? Seingatku jarak UKS dan tempatku berbaris tadi cukup jauh.

"Hei.. kenapa melamun? Kesambet lho," Shinichi berjalan menuju jendela di sisi kanan ruangan ini. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah lapangan bola di luar. Dia tersenyum saat seorang murid berhasil menendang bola ke gawang.

"Hei Kudo!" Panggil sebuah suara wanita dari pintu masuk UKS. "Waktu piketmu sudah habis, sebaiknya kau kembali ke pelajaran. Aku akan mengantikanmu." Ucap gadis itu.

"Oh.." Shinichi mengangkat jam tangan di lengan kirinya. "Cepat sekali waktunya. Oke aku tinggal ya. Tolong titip dia, Ho." Shinichi melirik sekilas ke arah Ran. Pria itu berjalan melewati Shiho yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Pasti. Tenang saja," Shiho mengikuti arah pergi Shinichi dan tersenyum padanya.

"Permisi.." Panggilku kepada gadis itu. Rasanya aku pernah mengenal dia, tapi dimana dan kapan? Rambut coklat sebahu, sorot mata yang dingin, juga suaranya yang sangat khas.

"Ya? Ada sesuatu yang kamu minta?" Gadis itu menutup pintu UKS dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidurku.

"Emm.. aku Ran Mouri, siapa namamu?" Kuulurkan tangan kananku.

"Oh.. Shiho Miyano," Ucap gadis itu singkat.

_Shiho Miyano? Shiho, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? _Pikiranku terus berputar dengan satu nama itu.

"Kau lupa denganku, Mouri-san?" Shiho duduk di tepi tampat tidur menghadapku. Dia tersenyum dan tatapannya tak lepas sedikitpun dariku.

"Panggil saja aku Ran,"

"Oh baiklah, Ran. Apakah kau masih mengenaliku?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku lupa. Tapi sepertinya aku memang mengenalmu," Sekali lagi kucoba memutar otakku mencari data tentang Shiho Miyano. Siapa dia?

"Oh tentu saja kau lupa. Kita hanya baru bertemu satu kali." Shiho kembali tersenyum. "Di pertandingan sepak bola sekolah ini. Waktu itu Ayahmu tidak sengaja menabrakku dengan mobilnya, hingga aku tidak bisa menonton pertandingan itu." Shiho menunduk.

"Pertandingan sepak bola?" Kuputar otakku sekali lagi. Benar saja, ternyata memang dia. Shiho Miyano yang musim panas tahun lalu tertabrak mobil Ayah di tempat parkir.

"Ingat?" Shiho kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatapku.

"I-iya.. aku ingat. Maafkan aku waktu itu."

"Maaf? Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali setelah kejadian itu di rumah sakit. Tapi itu semua tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan." Shiho berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela UKS. "Tahukah kau? Kejadian itu benar-benar membuatku sedih. Memang tidak ada luka yang berarti. Tapi.. hatiku benar-benar hancur karenanya," Pandangan Shiho tertuju jauh keluar jendela. Bayangan kejadian tahun lalu yang telah Ia lupakan, kembali berkelebat di pikirannya

**-End Ran POV-**

* * *

Musim panas, tahun lalu..

"Hei Kudo!" Shiho menghampiri Shinichi yang sedang beristirahat di tepi lapangan sepak bola. Shinichi hanya tersenyum melihat Shiho. Dia merindukan sosok gadis itu. "Apa latihannya sudah selesai?" Shiho ikut duduk di samping Shinichi.

"Oi oi.. sudah berkali kali aku mengatakan ini, jangan panggil aku 'Kudo'. Panggil saja namaku langsung." Shinichi meminum air mineral dari botolnya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu 'Kudo' daripada 'Shinichi'." Shiho mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan bola.

"Terserah kau deh," Shinichi mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu. Shiho membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Dia sangat suka saat Shinichi mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Mereka telah berteman selama lima tahun terakhir. Shiho sangat menyayangi orang yang duduk disampingnnya itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun keduanya enggan mengungkapkan perasaan mereka karena ego. Mereka takut jika setelah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, hubungan keduanya menjadi semakin renggang.

"Kau mau menungguku lagi?" Shinichi masih menatap wajah Shiho.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Apa tidak terlalu malam? Jika kamu mau pulang, duluan saja. Tidak usah menungguku," Shinichi menunduk. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali Shiho menunggunya hingga latihan sepak bola selesai dan mereka pulang bersama. Tapi dia juga tidak tega membiarkan seorang gadis menunggunya dua jam seorang diri di tepi lapangan.

"Kudo. Apa aku mengganggumu jika terus menunggu di sini?" Shiho menatapnya dalam.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Shinichi menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Kesimpulannya sudah terbaca kan? Kau tidak keberatan aku menunggumu dan aku juga tidak keberatan menunggumu." Gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Arigatou, Shiho," Shinichi membalas senyum gadis itu dan sekali lagi mengusap puncak kepalanya. Pria itu benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan Shiho. Meskipun Ia harus berada di sisi gadis itu sebagai teman.

"Hoi Kudo! Cepat kembali latihan!" Heiji berteriak dari lapangan bola.

"Iya!" Balas pria itu tak kalah kencang. "Aku latihan dulu," Shinichi berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Heiji.

"Ya.. aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku akan terus di sisimu sampai kau melarangku untuk berada di dekatmu lagi, Shinichi." Gumam Shiho.

* * *

Langit sore itu telah berganti menjadi gelap. Burung-burung telah kembali ke sarangnya. Jalanan pun padat dengan orang-orang yang kembali ke rumah mereka setelah seharian melakukan aktivitas. Lampu-lampu jalan talah menyala dan mengusir sejengkal kegelapan di sekitarnya. Gelap. Langit malam itu benar-benar gelap. Tidak ada bulan maupun bintang yang menyinarinya. Udara dingin pun mulai terasa menusuk tulang.

"Gomen lama. Ayo pulang!" Shinichi berlari kecil menuju tempat Shiho duduk.

"Iya. Dimana teman-temanmu? Apa mereka latihan tambahan?" Mereka berjalan beriringan menyeberangi lapangan sepak bola menuju jalanan aspal tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Mereka bilang mau karaoke dulu sebelum pulang," Jawab Shinichi.

"Karaoke? Kau tidak ikut juga?" Shiho sedikit khawatir dengan jawaban Shinichi nanti. Dia akan merasa benar-benar mengganggu Shinichi jika jawaban yang didengarnya nanti adalah, Shinichi sengaja tidak ikut karaoke karena Shiho sudah menunggunya.

"Kau bercanda? Mereka justru melarangku ikut. Mereka bilang suaraku terlalu.. emm awesome." Jawab Shinichi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ppfftt.. awesome?" Shiho terkekeh.

"O-oi.. apa maksudnya kau tertawa seperti itu? Suaraku tidak seburuk itu!" Shinichi melipat tangannya.

"Iya iya.." Shiho masih berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga berpikir seperti mereka ya?" Shinichi menyipitkan matanya saat menatap Shiho.

"Berpikir apa?" Shiho sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Bahwa suaraku tidak terlalu bagus,"

"Oh.." Shiho mempercepat jalannya, meninggalkan Shinichi di belakang.

"Oi Shiho, pelankan sedikit langkahmu!" Shinichi berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Shiho hingga mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Aku sudah cukup pelan. Cepatlah, ini sudah malam Kudo," Shiho terus berjalan dan berusaha menghindari topik tadi.

"Oh iya, sudah hampir jam delapan. Cepat Shiho! Kita bisa ketinggalan kereta nanti," Shinichi mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Shiho.

"Hei Kudo, tunggu!" Shiho berlari menyusul Shinichi.

"Cepat!" Shinichi berlari meninggalkan Shiho di belakang.

"Kudo tunggu aku!" Mereka pun terus berlari menyeberangi jembatan, menuju stasiun kereta.

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai juga," Ucap detektif itu di depan gerbang rumah Shiho.

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan mau berlomba lari denganmu Kudo," Sindir Shiho.

"Hehe.. gomen Shiho. Jika kita tidak berlari pasti sudah tertinggal kereta tadi," Shinichi membuka pintu pagar rumah Shiho dan membiarkan gadis itu masuk.

"Arigatou sudah mengantarku," Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum penuh kehangatan kepada bocah detektif itu. Shinichi hanya diam terpaku menatap senyum dari gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Kudo?" Shiho melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah detektif itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan raut khawatir.

"Oh? Eh.. i-iya tidak apa-apa, maaf." Shinichi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil mengusap lehernya. _Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Dia teman baikku, aku tidak mau meminta lebih._ Pikir Shinichi.

Benarkan dia tidak mau lebih dari ini? Cukup menjadi teman baiknya?

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Confession

**Note :**

Hai readers! Terima kasih reviews dari kalian. Aku jadi semangat buat chapter selanjutnya karna reviews kalian semua. Ini chapter kedua, silahkan membaca dan berikan review lagi!

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

Aoyama Gosho

**Pairing :**

Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo x Ran Mouri

**Warning :**

Di cerita ini, Shinichi dan Ran tidak saling mengenal. Juga tidak ada ingatan tentang tubuh Shinichi dan Shiho yang menyusut menjadi anak SD.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Confession**

"Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa?" Shiho sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah," Shinichi berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Shiho. Diluar dugaan, telapak tangan Shiho mendarat dengan lembut di kening bocah detektif itu. Sedetik kemudian Shinichi menahan nafasnya. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Shiho akan melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak demam," gumamnya. "Segeralah pulang dan istirahat," Ucap gadis itu sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Shinichi.

Shinichi masih saja berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Otaknya memikirkan hal yang tidak ingin dilakukan oleh tubuhnya. Tapi tubuhnya ingin sekali menggapai Shiho. Setelah beberapa lama berdebat dengan otaknya, Ia segera memanggil Shiho yang kini telah berada di ambang pintu rumah.

"Shiho.." Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Emm.. itu.." Bocah detektif itu kembali menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Apa?"

"Aku cuma mau bilang.." Shinichi berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. _Mengapa susah sekali mengucapkannya?_

Shiho menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kusen pintu seraya menunggu kalimat Shinichi selesai. Gadis itu mulai merasa kedinginan karena angin berhembus semakin kencang. Apalagi kemeja sekolahnya dari bahan yang tipis karena ini musim panas. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Shinichi masih tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Kudo? Apa kau mau masuk dulu? Di luar sangat dingin," Shiho berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang dimana Shinichi berdiri.

"Eh? Apa kau kedinginan?" Shinichi baru menyadari kemeja Shiho yang memang terlalu tipis untuk digunakan pada malam hari seperti ini.

"Ya, dingin sekali," gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh maafkan aku. Baiklah, aku pulang saja. Segeralah mandi air hangat dan ganti bajumu!" Shinichi mendorong bahu Shiho menjauh.

"Tadi kau mau bicara apa?" Shiho menengok ke arah Shinichi di belakangnya.

"Etto.. lupakan saja, tidak penting. Cepat masuk!" Shinichi terus mendorong Shiho hingga mencapai pintu masuk di teras. "Nite Shiho. Oyasumi," Tak lupa pria itu mengusap puncak kepala Shiho sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Shiho terus berdiri di tempatnya hingga bayangan Shinichi benar-benar menghilang.

"Oyasumi," Gumam gadis itu. _Apa yang ingin dikatakan Kudo tadi?_

* * *

"Sial.." Shinichi melemparkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Pikiran dan perasaannya benar-benar kacau setelah pertemuan tadi. Dia merasa menjadi seorang pengecut karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Shiho tadi. Padahal kalimat demi kalimat telah dia pilih untuk diucapkan. Tapi apa daya, lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk mengucapkannya.

"Lusa pertandingan final. Aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku sebelum hari itu," Pikir detektif itu. "Besok.."

"Shin-chan!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik daun pintu kamarnya.

"Iya?!" Balas pria itu masih dengan posisinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau sedang apa? Cepatlah turun, makan malam!" Seru wanita itu yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

"Iya Ibu, sebentar,"

"Cepat! Atau ibu seret kau sekarang?!" Yukiko membuka pintu kamar Shinichi yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Ibu dan Ayah makan dulu saja, aku nanti," Shinichi menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Buruan, Shin-chan!" Yukiko melangkah mendekati anaknya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Yukiko menarik kaki Shinichi hingga terjatuh di lantai kamarnya.

"Aww.. Ibu, iya iya aku turun sekarang.." Shinichi terduduk di lantai sambil mengusap pantatnya.

"Ce-pat!" Yukiko menatap tajam anaknya.

"Iyaa.."

* * *

Sore itu, latihan sepak bola terakhir sebelum pertandingan final esok hari. Sekolah mereka akan bertanding dalam perlombaan tingkat provinsi. Dan ini merupakan pertama kalinya sejak lima tahun lalu, sekolah mereka sampai di perputaran final. Tidak mau membuang kesempatan ini, pihak sekolah pun memfokuskan agar tim sepak bola mereka berhasil mendapatkan gelar juara. Jadilah tim sepak bola SMA Teitan, termasuk Shinichi, berlatih setiap hari dari siang hingga malam menjelang. Tidak berbeda dengan hari ini. H-1 pertandingan final.

"Hei Kudo!" Panggil Heiji yang berlari mengiringi Shinichi menuju gawang lawan. Dengan sigap dan cepat Shinichi mengoper bola di kakinya. "Nice pass!" Heiji membawa hingga mendekati gawang. "Kudo!"

"Goal!" Penonton dan anggota tim langsung bersorak begitu Shinichi menyarangkan bola ke dalam gawang.

"Kerjasama yang bagus!"

"Bagus Kudo!"

"Nice shooott!" Heiji langsung berlari memeluk Shinichi. Begitu juga anggota tim lainnya. "Kau hebat, baka tantei!" Heiji mengacak-acak rambut Shinichi.

"O-oi oi.. Hattori. Kau membuatku malu," Shinichi segera menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Heiji dan merapikan rambutnya. Anggota tim lainnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah pemain andalan mereka.

Latih tanding masih terus berlangsung hingga peluit panjang dari wasit berbunyi. Tanda bahwa pertandingan selesai. Begitu juga latihan untuk hari ini. Seluruh anggota tim segera menuju ruang ganti dan membersihkan badan mereka.

"Shiho masih nungguin kamu tuh," Ucap Heiji kepada Shinichi saat berada di ruang ganti.

"Oh ya?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada ceria.

"Cepatlah kau temui wanitamu!" Goda Heiji.

"Di-dia bukan wanitaku," Jawab Shinichi dengan muka memerah.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu boleh aku dekati dia ya?" Heiji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan Shinichi selanjutnya. Sudah lama Heiji memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shinichi dan Shiho. Tingkah keduanya sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun keduanya selalu mengelak jika topik itu dibahas. Heiji akan terus menyudutkan Shinichi agar mengakui bahwa Shiho adalah wanitanya.

"Maaf lama.." Ucap Shinichi kepada gadis yang telah lama menunggunya di luar pintu ruang ganti.

"Enggak lama kok. Pulang sekarang?" Tanya gadis itu. Shinichi mengangguk. Mereka pun meninggalkan gedung sekolah, menuju stasiun terdekat.

Selama perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta, keduanya tidak terlibat dalam percakapan sama sekali. Seakan sibuk dengan pikiran dan dunia masing-masing. Shiho sengaja tidak angkat bicara, karena dia menunggu hingga Shinichi melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Sejak tadi pagi Shiho memperhatikan raut wajah Shinichi seperti sedang memikirkan masalah yang benar-benar rumit. Maka dari itu, kini gadis itu hanya menunggu hingga Shinichi mau membicarakan masalah itu dengannya. Sedangkan bocah detektif yang berjalan di sampingnya, Ia terus berperang dengan pikiranya. Dia terus memikirkan bagaimana cara mengatakan perasaannya tanpa membuat jarak dengan Shiho. Jika nantinya Shiho menolak.

"Shiho.." Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya. Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

"Hm?" Shiho memutar badannya menghadap Shinichi.

"Ee.. aku.." pria itu menggaruk rambutnya dan berjalan menuju pagar pembatas jembatan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kudo?!" Shiho menarik kemeja Shinichi secara spontan. "Apa kau mau bunuh diri hah? Kau gila?!" Nafas Shiho memburu.

Gadis itu tak habis pikir dengan pria di hadapannya ini. Apa yang baru dipikirkannya hingga sampai berpikir akan terjun dari jembatan ini? Shinichi yang melihat reaksi Shiho secara tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa bengong. _Bunuh diri? Oh great! Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri di hadapan seorang wanita? Astaga.. _Pikir pria itu.

"Bukan begitu. Kau salah paham," Shinichi berusaha menjelaskan.

"Apanya yang bukan begitu?!" Shiho menyipitkan matanya.

"Bukan. Aku bukannya mau bunuh diri di tempat ini Shiho," Jelas Shinichi.

"Bukan? Tapi barusan kau akan lompat ke dalam sungai,"

"Siapa yang akan melompat?"

"Kau!" Shiho menunjuk detektif itu.

"Aku? Kau salah. Dengarkan aku dulu," Shinichi berjalan mendekat.

"Jelaskan di tempat lain. Jangan di tepi jembatan seperti ini," Shiho berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Iya.. baiklah. Ayo kita ke taman itu! Akan ku jelaskan di sana," Shinichi merangkul pundak Shiho dan menggiringnya ke bangku taman tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Jadi sebenarnya tadi aku.. bukan ingin melompat ke dalam sungai seperti yang kamu katakan." Shinichi berdiri di hadapan Shiho yang kini duduk menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Lalu?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Jadi.." Shinichi menekuk lututnya di hadapan Shiho. Digenggamnya tangan kanan Shiho. "Aku tadi mau mengatakan ini." Shinichi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Watashi wa, anata ga suki.." Ucap pria itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Shiho masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Otaknya berusaha menolak kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi. Shinichi mengatakan cintanya! Baru saja, di depan matanya, dan kepadanya. Tidak salah lagi, tadi Shinichi mengucapkan 'suki'. Benarkah pendengaranku? Akhirnya kalimat yang telah lama ditunggu oleh gadis itu, terucap dari mulut pria yang disayanginya. Ini bukan mimpi. Tapi mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Apa yang harus dikatakan Shiho selanjutnya? Apa setelah ini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"Shiho?" Panggil Shinichi masih dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Oh? I-iya?" Jawab Shiho salah tingkah.

"Kau melamun?"

"Eh? Tidak tidak, aku mendengarkanmu Kudo,"

"Jadi? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Kaget," Ucap Shiho singkat.

"Kaget?" Shinichi sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Iya.."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Shiho dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku, Shiho Miyano?" Shinichi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Oh.. itu.." Shiho memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berani melihat mata Shinichi secara langsung. Kini perasaannya bercampur aduk. Antara senang, kaget, dan malu. Gadis it uterus memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan dikatakannya sekarang. Apakah harus bilang bahwa Shiho juga menyukainya, bahkan sejak beberapa tahun lalu? Tidak, wajahnya pasti memerah sebelum mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Shiho?" Panggil Shinichi lagi. Pria itu belum bisa bernafas lega sebelum mendengar jawaban Shiho.

"Aku.." Shiho berusaha menatap mata Shinichi. "Eh? Hujan.." Ucap gadis itu begitu merasakan rintik air yang jatuh di wajahnya.

"Ah.. iya. Ayo segera pergi dari sini!" Shinichi menarik tangan Shiho dan berlari menuju stasiun kereta. Hujan hari itu cukup deras. Kemeja seragam mereka pun tak luput dari derasnya hujan.

"Hatchi!" Shiho tiba-tiba bersin.

"Ah.. sial. Besok pasti kau akan demam." Shinichi mengeluarkan jaket dari dalam tasnya dan segera memakaikan di badan Shiho yang hampir basah seutuhnya.

"Hehe.. iya.. hatchi!" Shiho mengusap hidungnya sampai memerah.

"Maaf. Ini semua gara-gara aku," Shinichi menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bukan salahmu," Shiho membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam jaket yang terasa hangat itu.

"Semoga besok kau tidak demam," Tanpa sadar Shinichi telah merengkuh tubuh Shiho dalam pelukannya. Pria itu terus mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya di punggung Shiho. Memberi kehangatan yang cukup bagi gadis itu. Shiho yang tidak mengira akan dipeluk Shinichi di koridor stasiun ini, hanya bisa berdiri diam. Tidak membalas pelukan itu, juga tidak menolaknya. Dia benar-benar nyaman berada dalam dekapan itu. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya yang gemetar karena kedinginan mulai menghangat.

"Masih dingin?" Tanya Shinichi, masih dalam posisinya. Shiho tidak menjawab, namun Shinichi bisa merasakan gelengan kepala Shiho yang tepat berada di dadanya. Pria itu mengendurkan pelukannya, namun tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Shiho.

"Apa kau mau minum? Biar aku belikan sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu,"

"Tidak usah," Shiho menunduk.

"Tapi kau pasti kedinginan," Ucap Shinichi penuh khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Shinichi kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan sakit, Shiho," Bisiknya tepat di telinga Shiho. Shiho merasa geli karena suara Shinichi tepat di telinganya. Ia pun hanya mengangguk.

_Wajahku pasti telah memerah.. _Pikir Shiho dari balik dekapan Shinichi.

Mereka terus berpelukan hingga kereta yang mereka tunggu telah datang. Dengan segera keduanya masuk ke salah satu gerbong dan pulang menuju rumah mereka. Selama perjalanan kereta pun Shinichi tidak melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Shiho. Di tempat duduk kereta yang cukup lengang, Shinichi merangkul bahu Shiho dan menghangatkan tangan gadis itu. Ditiupnya tangan mungil itu agar kembali menghangat.

"Begitu sampai rumah, kau harus mandi air hangat! Makan dan segera minum obat flu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit keesokan harinya," Ujar pria itu.

"Ya," Shiho mengangguk.

* * *

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, besok pagi-pagi harus ke stadion soalnya," Jelas Shinichi saat mengantar Shiho ke rumahnya. Kemejanya basah kuyub karena hujan tadi. Badannya pun sedikit menggigil karena AC di rumah Shiho cukup dingin.

"Tidak ganti baju dulu?" Shiho telah mandi dan berganti baju. Kaos longgar berwarna merah dan celana selutut. Ditambah wangi shampoo dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Shinichi terdiam sejenak ditempatnya saat melihat penampilan Shiho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kudo?" Shiho melambaikan tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Shinichi.

"Diam sebentar," Shinichi menangkap tangan itu dan menatap manik mata milik Shiho. Sejenak mereka hanya bertatapan dalam sunyi.

"Sejak kapan..." Kalimat Shinichi berhenti saat melihat cahaya sebuah kilat di jendela. Dibenamkannya wanita berambut coklat itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menutupi daun telinga Shiho agar tidak mendengar suara petir. Benar saja, jeda beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara petir yang cukup keras. Bahkan jendela kaca dan beberapa perabotan di rumah Shiho ikut bergetar.

"Petirnya mengerikan. Untung aku belum keluar rumah," Gumam Shinichi masih dengan menutup telinga Shiho.

"Apa?" Shiho mengangkat wajahnya menatap Shinichi. Dia merasakan dada Shinichi bergetar, pertanda bahwa Ia sedang berbicara. Tapi Shiho tidak mendengar suara Shinichi tadi. Tak lain karena tangan itu masih saja menempel di telinganya.

"Mengerikan," Ulang bocah detektif itu sambil menatap Shiho yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Hah?" Shiho memiringkan wajahnya.

"Oh maaf," Shinichi melepas tangannya. "Petir tadi keras sekali, kau pasti akan ketakutan jika mendengarnya," Lanjut pria itu.

"Oh.." Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku pulang sekarang. Sudah cukup malam," Detektif itu mengambil tasnya di sofa dan segera berlalu ke pintu depan. Shiho hanya mengekor di belakang Shinichi. Pria itu berjongkok di depan pintu teras untuk memakai sepatunya.

"Masih hujan, kau yakin pulang sekarang?" Tanya Shiho yang hanya direspon dengan sebuah anggukan dari Shinichi. "Ada payung di samping rak sepatu, kau bisa meminjamnya," Gadis itu menunjuk letak payung dengan dagunya.

"Oh.. arigatou, Shiho." Shinichi mengambil satu payung berwarna biru.

"Hati-hati, selamat berjuang di pertandingan besok, Kudo,"

"Iya, terima kasih. Kau datang menontonnya kan?" Pria itu telah membuka pintu teras. Diluar masih saja hujan disertai angin yang cukup kencang. "Deras sekali," Gumamnya.

"Akan kuusahakan," Shiho bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu," Shinichi telah selesai memakai sepatunya kembali dan membuka penutup payung di tangannya. "Em.. soal masalah tadi.." Shinichi sedikit ragu untuk membahas masalah ini.

"Oh.." Gumam Shiho. Gadis itu segera memutar otaknya untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat. Apa Ia harus menjawabnya sekarang? Shiho tidak yakin apa yang Ia rasakan akan sama dengan apa yang Ia ucapkan nantinya.

"Begini saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya sekarang." Shinichi menarik nafas lebih dalam, "Tapi aku mohon, jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku…" Shinichi menghentikan kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Shiho terus menatap Shinichi, mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir pria itu.

"Jika perasaanmu sama denganku, katakanlah besok sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang ganti pemain," Lanjutnya. Mereka diam sejenak. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

_Damn! Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan perasaanku tadi. Dan sekarang Shiho tidak menunjukkan respon positif padaku. Pasti besok Ia tak akan datang. _Pikir Shinichi.

"Emm.. " Shiho nampak sedang berpikir keras. _Besok aku berencana menyiapkan bekal makan siang dulu untuknya. Jadi kemungkinan aku datang terlambat. Tapi Kudo minta sebelum pertandingan. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bangun lebih pagi lagi. _"Baiklah, aku mengerti," Ucap Shiho akhirnya.

"Huft.. " Shinichi membuang nafasnya cukup keras. Rupanya pria itu secara tidak sengaja telah menahan nafas saat menunggu jawaban Shiho.

"Ganbatte, Kudo!" Shiho menepuk bahu Shinichi.

"Hm.. oyasumi," Shinichi mengangguk dan segera berlari menerjang hujan.

**to be continued…**


End file.
